


주취감형

by Yong_ramm



Category: Lord of Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Chivalry, Drunken Confessions, F/F, One-Sided Attraction
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yong_ramm/pseuds/Yong_ramm
Summary: 정신나간 회식의 막바지, 자이라는 로드를 모시고 침실로 향한다. 술기운에 자각해버린 마음은 너무나도 커 숨길 수 없건만 밝은 달은 속절없이 두 사람을 비추는데....
Relationships: Zaira/Female Lord
Kudos: 1





	주취감형

**Author's Note:**

> I am the author of original korean fanfic, and as part of my english study and personal hobby, I translated my own Lord of Heroes fan fiction that I posted once on Postype.  
> Both the original Korean and English translated fanfics are prohibited from unauthorized transfer, piracy, distribution and redistribution, renaming, translation without permission, and other copyright violations.  
> This rule is applied regardless of profit or non-profit.
> 
> ◆ Link  
> The original(Postype): https://posty.pe/kgwa22  
> Translate(Postype): https://posty.pe/ln7t3r  
> Translated(AO3): https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821398

“음. 수고가 많으십니다 자이라경.”

루인이 말했다. 평소 커피와 상성이 맞지 않는다며 본의든 아니든 술을 거절해 온 루인조차 오늘은 뺨이 발그레해지도록 취기와 흥이 올랐다. 그러니 다른 사람들의 상태는 말하지 않아도 알 만했다.

그나마 성정상 술을 즐기지 않는 사람들은 만찬 직후 방으로 돌아간 지 오래. 라플라스와 루실리카는 어린 호문클루스들을 데리고 진작 자리를 떴으며, 나인에게 붙잡힌 루미에가 토마토주스 한 병을 들고 함께 방으로 향했고, 나름 가족적인 분위기를 기대한 샬롯이 호기심과 설렘, 그리고 어느 말 못 할 불안으로 가득한 가슴을 안고 그 뒤를 따랐다. 반주로 나온 와인 두 잔을 기울이고는 오늘은 기분이 좋아 과음을 하고 말았다며 홍조 하나 없는 낯으로 산뜻하게 말한 바네사나 로드가 직접 따라준 처음 한 잔의 샴페인을 제외한 모든 술을 엄격한 낯으로 거절한 올가, 그리고 헤실헤실 풀어진 얼굴로 볼을 빵빵하게 부풀리며 토마토 미트볼 스파게티를 밀어넣느라 술이고 뭐고 신경쓸 겨를이 없었던 미하일까지 모조리 자리를 비우고 나니, 거진 자정 가까운 시각까지 식당에 남아있는 건 술꾼과 술꾼과 술꾼, 그리고 그 술꾼들에게 휘말린 몇몇 마음 약한 기사들뿐이었다.

프람과 즈라한, 그리고 아슬란이 맥주 많이 마시기 내기를 하는 동안 프라우는 한 구석에서 도박판을 벌였다. 바레타는 좋다고 돈을 걸었고, 애먼 조슈아를 끌어들여 반대편에 골드를 걸게 만들었다. 말릴 줄 알았던 라이레이는 통 크게도 자신의 머리장식을 걸며 황야의 긍지를 걸고 반드시 이기라고 되려 즈라한을 부추겼다. 요한은 헤벌레한 얼굴로 프람을 응원하며 자기도 연신 맥주를 들이켰다. 시안은 아버지를 말리느라 쩔쩔맸고, 헬가는 박수를 치며 어디 더 해보라고 깔깔대며 웃었다. 발터는 진즉 뻗어버린 지 오래였다. 왼쪽에서는 헬가와 로잔나가, 오른쪽에서는 자신을 동경하는 슈나이더가 연신 눈을 빛내며 술을 먹였으니 버텨낼 리 만무했다. 그 옆에는 크롬 레디오스가 식탁에 머리를 박고 있었다. 처음에는 메이링에게 말실수에 대한 사과도 할 겸, 가르침도 얻을 겸 헬베티아산 고량주를 오기로 따라마시며 대작을 하더니 나중에는 술기운에 못 이겨 고개를 끔뻑끔뻑 숙였다 들었다 하고 예예, 예예, 하고 아직 하지도 않은 말에 대답을 하며 주변에서 아무리 말려도 개의치 않고 그 독한 술을 혼자 따라서 홀짝대며 마시고 잔이 비었다며 또 따라 홀짝대기를 거듭했으니 그야 쓰러지지 않고는 못 배길 터였다. 그런 크롬을 말리다 말리다 중간부터는 깔끔하게 포기한 메이링은 대신 쓰러진 발터 옆에서 영웅전 3권을 읊고 있는 슈나이더를 데리고 술 대신 주스를 따라주며 니벨룽겐의 수인들이 어찌 살고 있는지 이야기를 들었다.

그리고 자이라는 약 30분 전부터 로드의 손에 왼쪽 팔뚝을 붙잡힌 채로 그 자리에서 굳어 움직이지 못하는 중이었다.

곤란했다. 참으로 곤란했다. 로드는 마치 자이라의 팔뚝이 베개나 인형이라도 되는 양 두 손으로 주무르고, 손가락으로 찌르고, 심지어는 어디까지가 근육이고 어디까지가 피부인지 가늠해보기라도 하겠다는 듯 꼬집기까지 했다. 차라리 성적인 의도가 있어 보였다면 거부를 하든, 넌지시 마음을 떠보든 할 텐데 그런 것도 아니고, 이만 놓아달라 하면 당장이라도 울음을 터트릴 것 같은 표정으로 버려진 강아지처럼 올려다보는데 그 눈에 물기가 얼마나 그렁그렁하던지…… 결국 자이라는 얌전히 로드께 팔뚝을 내어준 채 산은 산이요 물은 물이고 팔뚝은 팔뚝이로다 하며 술이나 들이킬 수밖에 없었다.

그냥 떼어놓으면 될 것을 왜 굳이 붙잡혀 있느냐는 질문에 자이라가 ‘술기운에 실수로 무언가를 부순 적이 너무 많았다’ 답하자 더이상 아무도 그런 질문을 하지 않았다. 만근대부萬斤大斧¹를 어린애 장난감처럼 휘두르는 괴력이 조금만 통제를 잃어도 로드 같은 일반인의 상대적으로 연약하기 짝이 없는 몸에는 치명타일 게 분명했다.

실제로 지난 번엔 맥주잔을 단번에 비우고 테이블에 탁 내려놓으며 크으으 경탄을 내뱉는 요한을 흥에 겨워 따라하다가 오크나무로 만든 머그를 터트려버린 적도, 마을 주점에서 사기를 치는 도박꾼들을 위협하겠다고 트럼프를 던져 기둥에 박아버린 적도 있었다.

바레타의 내기도박을 말리려다가, 졸지에 말려들어 바레타를 대신에 마지막 한판짜리 포커 테이블에 앉은 자이라가 오죽 만만해보였겠나마는―물론 갑옷이고 무기고 없는 사복 차림이었으니 가능한 일이었다― 상대를 잘못 봐도 한참 잘못 본 판단이었다. 결국 도박꾼들은 겁에 질려 꽁지가 빠져라 도망쳤다. 철을 덧댄 것도 아닌, 그저 조금 매끈하고 단단할 뿐인 종잇조각이 절반 넘게 나무기둥을 파고든 게 얼마나 신기했던지 온 주점의 사람들이 다 몰려들어 구경을 해대는 통에 결국 ‘마지막까지 테이블에 남아있는 게 누가 될지’ 내기에서 이긴 바레타가 판돈을 모조리 쓸어담고 튀어도 아무도 잡지 못할 정도였다. 그 트럼프는 아직까지 주점의 명물로 남아있다고 했던가.

실상이 이렇다보니 자이라로서는 그저 루인에게 도와달라는 눈빛을 쏘아보낼 수밖에 없었다. 그렇다고 딱히 도움이 되는 건 아니었지만.

“뭐…… 로드께서 아직 어리실 무렵엔 종종 있었던 일입니다. 식사 후의 디저트부터 커프스의 보석까지 무엇이든 기꺼이 나누어주셨지만 마음에 드는 것 하나만큼은 누가 뭐라해도 꼭 붙잡고 놓아주지 않으셨죠. 오늘은 그게 자이라경의 팔뚝인 모양이군요.”

“말랑말랑.”

“예, 말랑말랑.”

취한 주제에 발음만큼은 지금 당장 연설하러 나가도 될 정도로 또박또박한 로드의 말에 루인이 처연덕스럽게 대답하며 흘러내린 망토를 로드의 어깨에 다시 얹어주었다. 자이라는 하도 어이가 없어 눈만 데록데록 굴리며 넋을 놓았다.

“예, ……예?”

자이라가 얼이 빠지든 말든, 루인의 말대로 다른 사람들, 특히 예전부터 아발론에 있었던 기사들은 그런 로드의 행동에 익숙하다는 듯 반응했다. 맥주 내기에서 막 승리를 거두고, 달라고도 안 했지만 프라우가 막무가내로 쥐여준 자기 몫의 배당금으로 라이레이의 비녀를 되찾아 와 돌려준 프람이 자이라와 로드쪽을 흘낏 보고 말을 얹었다.

“뭔지 알겠네. 예전엔 내 머리카락 가지고도 그랬는데. 그 다음은 요한 안경이었나?”

“예에…… 막 안경을 쓴 지 얼마 안 되었을 무렵이었죠.”

자신의 이름이 불리자 요한이 맥주잔을 높이 들며 화답했다. 술에 먹혀 고꾸라진 사람이 하나 더 늘 예정은 아닌지 잔을 탈탈 털어 비운 요한은 그대로 비틀거리며 화장실로 향했다. 루인은 주변을 한번 둘러보고는 어깨를 으쓱거려보였다.

“자이라경께서도 금방 익숙해지실 겁니다. 로드께서 언제나 그러시는 것도 아니고, 정신이 없을 때만 나오는 일종의 버릇 같은 것이니까요.”

“아…… 예에……”

역시 도움은 되지 않았다.

“로드. 이미 많이 취하셨습니다. 자이라경은 그만 놓아주시지요.”

루인은 능숙하게 로드를 얼렀다. 효과는 미미했다.

로드는 되려 자이라의 팔뚝에 착 달라붙으며 어깨에 볼을 비볐다. 영락없이 잠투정을 부리는 어린애 같다가도, 힐끔 내려다본 눈은 차마 가늠하기 어려운 고독을 품고 있었다. 결코 이유를 말해주진 않을 테지만 마치 손을 놓는 순간 그를 잃어버리기라도 할 듯 필사적인 눈. 어느 여자라도 그 눈을 한번 본 이상 연모하는 마음을 가슴에 품지 않기란 불가능하리라고 쿵쿵 뛰는 심장이 외쳤다. 그러니 괜찮다고, 이 설렘은 정당한 것이니 지금이라도 속삭여 사애私愛²를 고백하라고 심장의 부추김을 싣고 뛰는 뜨거운 피가 속삭였다.

제멋대로 흔들리는 마음을 애써 무시하며 자이라가 로드의 뺨을 조심스럽게, 한번만 잘못 건드려도 전체가 무너져버리는 카드탑을 매만지듯 주의, 또 주의를 기울여 감싸쥐고 떨어트렸다. 기어이 로드의 눈에서 눈물이 뚝뚝 떨어져내리자마자 거두기는 했지만, 적어도 시도는 했다.

로드가 울기 시작했다. 깨어있는 사람들의 시선이 단번에 몰렸다. 한 마디씩 던진 걱정이 열 마디, 스무 마디가 되자 결국 루인이 이만 로드를 모시고 가라며 자이라의 등을 떠밀었다. 평소였다면 루인 자신이 직접 나섰겠으나 로드가 자이라에게서 떨어질 생각을 하지 않으니 어쩔 수 없는 일이었다.

내실로 이어지는 계단을 올라가는 내내, 로드는 자이라의 팔뚝을 붙잡고 훌쩍였다. 무엇이 그리 서러우시냐 물어도 답할 수 없다 말해도 알지 못할 것이다 하며 고개만 절레절레 젓기 일쑤였다. 차라리 팔 말고 등을 내어드릴 테니 업혀 가시라 자이라가 말했다. 그제야 로드는 장장 삼십 여 분만에 자이라의 팔을 놓아주고 대신 등에 업혀 목을 두 팔로 꽉 끌어안았다. 목이 졸릴 법도 하였으나, 등에 짓눌리는 가슴과 자꾸만 자세를 바꾸는 통에 아무리 주먹을 쥐고 팔뚝으로 받치려 해도 자꾸만 손등을 스치는 엉덩이며 허벅지보다는 신경이 덜 쓰였다.

그 귓가에서 로드가 말했다.

“자이라.”

“예, 로드. 하명하십시오.”

“다시는 그대를 홀로 두지 않겠다.”

“전에도 그리 말씀하셨지요. 믿고 있습니다.”

“다시는, 다시는 그대를 두고……”

침묵이 이어졌다. 콩. 로드가 자이라의 어깨에 이마를 눌렀다. 이번에도 로드께서는 답을 주시지 않을 것이다. 자이라는 대답이 뻔한 질문을 다시 한 번 던지는 대신 그저 읊조렸다. 믿고 있습니다. 당신을 믿습니다. 로드께서 차별이 없는 세상을 만들어 주시리라 믿고, 그때에 비로소 출신도 종족도 다른 그 무엇도 개의치 않을 세상에서 제가 홀로 되지 않으리라는 것을 믿습니다.

역시나 답은 없었다.

계단을 모두 오르고 복도를 가로질러 자이라는 로드의 침실에 들어갔다. 조심스럽게 로드를 침대 위에 눕히고 이불을 덮어드린 자이라가 방문 앞을 지키던 하인들에게 몇 가지 사항―로드께서 과음을 하시어 숙취가 심하실 테니 미리 꿀물을 올리고 아침 식사는 소화가 잘 되도록 부담없이 가벼운 것으로 하라든가, 언제 기상하실지 모르니 세안하실 물과 갈아입으실 만한 옷을 미리 가져다 놓고 내일 로드께서 찾으시기 전까지는 방에 들어오지 말라든가 하는 것들―을 지시하는 사이 로드가 본능적으로 이불 속에 파고들어 베개를 품 안에 꾹 끌어안았다. 마치 그게 놓쳐서는 안 될 무언가라도 되는 것처럼.

하인들이 모두 나갔다. 어둠이 내리고 달과 별은 고개를 드밀지 못하는 방 안, 불빛이라고는 자이라의 손에 들린 등잔불 하나뿐인 그 방에 자이라와 로드 단 두 사람만이 남았다. 취중진담이라는 말이 영 남말만은 아니었는지, 평소였다면 결코 심장 밖으로 꺼내지 못할 고백이 제멋대로 목구멍까지 올라와 혀뿌리를 간질였다. 붙박인 다리는 움직이지 않고, 생각은 날뛰어 귓가에 벌이라도 날아든 듯 온통 머릿속이 웅웅댔다.

입을 벌리면 별을 닮은 마음이 쏟아져 내릴 것만 같은 밤이었다.

“말하지 마, 자이라.”

그 한마디에 입술이 다물렸다. 등 돌린 여자의 어깨는 작았다. 과장을 조금 보태 손을 크게 벌려 두 뼘이면 어깨를 전부 그러안을 수 있을 듯이 작았다. 앞으로 두 번 다시 오늘처럼 풀어진 로드의 모습을 볼 수 없으리란 예감이 뇌리를 스쳤다. 저 등에 세계를 짊어지고 저 어깨에 만인의 기대를 올렸으니 단단하고 또 견고하지 않으면 무너지고 말 터였다.

차마 그 등에 마음 하나를 더 얹을 수 없어, 자이라는 발을 돌려 나왔다. 달 밝은 보름날 밤에 별이 빛을 잃듯, 드높은 이상 앞에서 사애²는 죄가 된다.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) 만근대부萬斤大斧: 일만 근짜리 큰 도끼. 자이라의 도끼가 매우 무겁다는 뜻으로 사용한 비유적 표현이다.
> 
> 2) 사애私愛: '어느 한 사람이나 한쪽만을 치우치게 사랑함' 또는 '남몰래 사랑함'(출처: 표준국어대사전). 한자를 직역하자면 사사로운 애정이라는 뜻.


End file.
